


Get Your Engines Ready

by rockinhamburger



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine just wants to suck his boyfriend's cock, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Engines Ready

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: PWP!

Blaine's called to consciousness when Kurt stretches his arms over his head, which makes Blaine’s head rise a little where it’s resting on Kurt’s stomach. Blaine glances up sleepily and sees Kurt stifling a yawn behind his hand, and he can't help but grin unabashedly at how _adorable_ his boyfriend is.

And then Kurt stretches his toes out as far as they can go, and Kurt’s shirt lifts up just enough that Blaine can feel the soft skin underneath his throat. Without really thinking about it, Blaine presses a soft kiss there. Kurt jolts slightly underneath him, and Blaine lifts himself up on to his elbows to push the material of Kurt’s shirt up just a bit more, exposing more skin, before leaning down to kiss his skin again.

Kurt hisses, “Blaine,” and his hands clench in the comforter.

Blaine looks up and locks his gaze with Kurt’s, which is filled with surprise and heat. Blaine lowers his head again and dips his tongue into Kurt’s navel. Kurt makes a soft cut-off sound in the back of his throat, which Blaine takes as encouragement to do it again. He swirls his tongue around the rim and licks in again, and Kurt arches up with a gasp.

Blaine shifts slightly, his cock straining in his pants. He drags his tongue from the bottom of Kurt’s navel to the belt buckle securing Kurt’s jeans, and Kurt thrashes on the bed. “Blaine, _Blaine_ ,” he gasps, so husky that Blaine hums in reply. He nips at the skin just above Kurt’s belt with his teeth, a barely-there pull, and Kurt thrusts up.

“Kurt, can I--?” Blaine pleads in a strained voice, getting up on to his knees. Kurt stares down at Blaine, and then he nods shakily. Blaine takes a moment to smile before flicking the belt open, and the button, and dragging the zip down with a quick, sharp sound in the silence around them. Kurt presses his hips up, and Blaine pulls Kurt’s jeans down until he can see every inch of Kurt’s navy blue briefs.

“Oh, _Kurt_ ,” Blaine breathes, and he just about shoves his face into the bulge of Kurt’s cock, revelling in the smell of Kurt, soaking him in. Kurt moans, soft and quick, and his hands come down and settle in Blaine’s hair.

Blaine approves of this move, and he conveys that message by peeling the underwear down until Kurt’s cock is completely visible, and then he’s just transfixed, because it’s one of the best things he’s ever seen in his life.

“Fuck, Kurt,” he rasps, nuzzling it with his face. Kurt fists his hands in Blaine’s hair, the muscles of his abdomen straining. Blaine wraps his hand around the base of Kurt’s cock and licks broadly over the head. Kurt cries out and starts to thrust up but abandons the motion at the last second. Blaine groans and sinks his mouth over as much of Kurt’s dick as he can manage.

“Oh my _god_!” Kurt shouts, and Blaine looks up in time to see Kurt snap his head back and pant harshly. Blaine breathes out through his nose and goes a little deeper, and Kurt squeaks out a whimper of pleasure that shoots straight to Blaine’s cock, still trapped in his pants. Blaine groans and slides his mouth down Kurt’s erection until he meets the fist still wrapped around it. He moans, and then he pulls back up, trying to stroke his tongue along the shaft. He’s not very successful, but Kurt still trembles and gasps and tugs some more on Blaine’s hair.

Blaine’s jaw is starting to ache, so he holds his mouth around the head and starts jacking the length of Kurt with his hand, and then, suddenly remembering that he has _another hand_ , he pushes that one slowly up Kurt’s stomach, which flutters under his caress. He sucks hard, and Kurt cries out again, practically a sob.

“Blaine, your _mouth_!”

Blaine snorts out a laugh and sucks again. Kurt slaps the tops of Blaine’s shoulders with his hands. “Stop, _stop_ ,” he says urgently, trying to pull away. Blaine groans and forms his mouth in a tight ring before pumping his head up and down Kurt's flushed, heated skin. “Blaine!” Kurt cries, “Don’t, I’m – I’m, oh, _oh_!”

Kurt’s whole body seizes up, and he comes in Blaine’s mouth, hands clenching tight in the material of Blaine’s shirt. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Kurt whimpers, shuddering all over, and Blaine struggles to swallow Kurt’s come, also not entirely successfully. But not bad for a first time.

Kurt’s back, arched like a bow, straightens out as he settles back against the bed. He gasps for breath, whimpering and moaning in the aftershocks, and Blaine just stares in awe at Kurt’s slack, blissful face.

“Ohhh,” Kurt sighs, looking down. “Blaine, you—”

Blaine grins up at Kurt. “Yeah, I did. I gave you a kick _ass_ blowjob.”

Kurt shrieks with laughter; he looks ridiculous and wonderful with his pants still pulled down, his hair sticking up at the back, and his face flushed with amusement. “You’re amazing,” Kurt says breathlessly. Blaine pulls Kurt’s underwear and jeans back up, not bothering to fasten the belt properly, and crawls up Kurt’s body to kiss him.

“Mhmm,” Blaine hums. His dick throbs a reminder at him, and he groans against Kurt’s mouth. “Can I just, like, hump you now? Please?”

Kurt laughs again, and then he reaches down to undo Blaine’s pants. “I’ll do you one better,” Kurt says, huskily, _oh god, yes_ , and he reaches inside and grips Blaine hard, stripping his dick with quick, sharp pulls.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Blaine moans, thrusting up into the circle of Kurt’s hand. “You rock, Kurt.”

“Oh yes I do,” Kurt grins, squeezing a little harder, rubbing a little faster. “And in a little bit, I’ll try _my_ hand at giving _you_ a kick ass blowjob. And then we’ll see just how much I rock.”

“Did I mention I love you?” Blaine says in a rush.

“Not since lunch,” Kurt quips, and then he strokes his thumb over the head of Blaine’s cock, and Blaine cries out and comes, so hard he’s pretty sure he’s about to black out. He sags on top of Kurt and pants against Kurt’s jaw: “Love you. So much. So, so much.”

“Love you too,” Kurt says with a wicked grin, wiping his hand on Blaine's shirt.

Jerk. Awesome, brilliant, perfect jerk.


End file.
